


Sisterhood of The Traveling Gun

by lyriumsiren



Category: Borderlands
Genre: 'cos she does, Big Sister!Nisha, Did you know Nisha had a sister, F/M, Faven Kadam, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyriumsiren/pseuds/lyriumsiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When people thought of Nisha Kadam, they thought of a cowgirl, badass, who would put a bandit's life to an end if she thought it would, or if she just felt like it. They see a Pandoran women, who was pretty damn tough. But, no one but one person, seen her as a loving, older sibling. Yes, Nisha Kadam, has a sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So one day, I was playing The Pre-Sequel as Nisha, and when I entered the Subconscious, she makes a comment about how it reminds her of her sister's room. So, after days and days of debating. Well, I decided to write her and now I love this. 
> 
> This is my first story here, as I normally do not post them online. As well as it is unbeta'ed. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and any feedback is appreciated!

It was the lawbringer's most well kept secret. Well, not really an it, as it was a she.

So, when she entered the that damned robot's subconscious, she never thought she'd bring her up. But, nothing seemed to stop the female from mentioning how it reminds her of her sister's bedroom. It must of been hard to believe, or the other's were to busy with their own thoughts to register what she said, not that the dark haired female would complain about. 

When people thought of Nisha Kadam, they thought of a cowgirl, badass, who would put a bandit's life to an end if she thought it would, or if she just felt like it. They see a Pandoran women, who was pretty damn tough. But, no one but one person, seen her as a loving, older sibling. Yes, Nisha Kadam, had a sister named Faven. Only a few years younger than she, she was basically the spitting image of her. Despite being a few inches shorter, her hair lighter in colour, neither of them could deny that they were related to each other in some way, shape, or form.

They were always close, even as children. Bonding over the bruises and cuts the pair received from the woman who birthed them, and how they would just wish their father would stop the bitch from laying a hand upon them both. The beatings had different effects on them. Faven became distant to anyone who was not Nisha, while Nisha started to become more sadistic. While Nisha got a puppy, Faven started to be trained in first aid. Maybe their father knew what a mess Nisha would be. 

The day the dog attacked, was the day it sealed the bond between them. Faven was the one to get the dog off Nisha, risking her own life, before the dog was put outside. The younger sister never left her side. From helping their father patch her up, to having to watch how her sister bashed the dogs brain's in. From that day, it was a silent agreement to aid each other in everything. To be by the other's side through it all, even if their personalities tend to differ. Nisha being wild, while Faven attempts to keep her on the ground and sane. Well, as sane as a Pandoran can be.

Like the day of their mother's funeral. Oh, that was a great day for them both. They showed up, arms flung around each other, with the biggest grins on their faces. Faven must of been fifteen, Nisha twenty. They had already taken off a year or so before her death, no intentions to really come back. Yet, when their father managed to get a hold of them, neither of them could resist showing up to the funeral to see the bitch buried. Their father seemed to want them to stay, but they wouldn't. Nisha was already working on her soon to be title, the bandit who kills bandits, while Faven found herself doing her schooling and learning anything she could about first aid and anything related to such.

This continues on for years, and it just works. By the time Faven is an adult, she's almost as good at Nisha when it comes to shooting. Nisha wishes she could say she was almost as good as Faven when it came to medical issues. But, one day they split apart for the first time in years, because Nisha takes a job that would take her off world. For the time she is there, they still talk. Faven spends her time killing bandits, and working as a doctor. when she'd get near a town. 

When Nisha gets back, the make up for lost time, until she goes off to help her new boyfriend with something. Which is where she is now, and it dawns on her just why she suddenly misses her sister. As the team head forward, she moves to connect her echo device to make a call. Raising her gun to provide support when some of the damned insecurity forces come after them. Between the killing, and the fact she is met with a rather cheerful hello, the lawbringer wears a crocked smile.

"Hey there Faven, can't really talk. But gotta say, I do miss you."

"Really?" Her sister asks, and Nisha can practically hear the smile in her voice. " 'Cos, I don't miss you at all."

"You're a fucking liar, but I have to go. Stuff to kill."

A giggle sounded from the other woman, followed by a 'goodbye'. When the echo ends, the lawbringer cackles, sprinting forward to aid her fellow workers.

"It's hero time, bitches!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of information on Faven.

Verse: (The universe your character belongs to. Can be original or fanfiction. [Ex: Original : The name of your book, movie, game or whatever. Fanfiction: Pokemon, Star Trek, Naruto, ect.)  
Borderlands

Full Name:  
Faven Kadam

Pronunciation:  
Fae-ven Kah-dom

Gender:  
Female

Sexual Orientation:  
Straight

Real Age:  
Pre-Sequel- 19  
Borderlands 2- 24

Age Appearance:  
21

Immediate Family:  
Sister: Nisha Kadam  
Mother: Unknown Kadam (Deceased)  
Father: Unknown Kadam (Unknown)

Parenting: (Were their parents strict or fun-loving?)  
Abusive mother, coward father.

Upbringing: (What morals and ideals were your characters raised with?)  
Like her sister, Faven was abused by her mother, while the father stood by. This caused severe trust issues. Her father taught her all of the first aid he knew, so she could help her sister and herself, when her mother would start swinging or flinging. 

Infancy: ([0-2] What was it like when your character was a baby? Were they nurtured or dropped at birth?)  
Unknown if mother would beat her as an infant. Quiet, and rarely fussy.

Childhood: ([3-12] What was it like for your character growing as a kid?)  
The beatings definitely happened in this age group. Likely not getting as much as her elder sister, she found herself only trusting the girl who would try and protect her.

Adolescence: ([13-17] Teen years)  
Like the same continued from her childhood, though she gained the skill of basic first aid from her father.

Adulthood: ([18+] When your character has fully matured. If your character isn't yet an adult, plan what would happen to them in the future.)  
Sometime between her teenage years and adulthood, her mother passed away. She took off with her sister, not wanting to stay with such a coward of a father.

Species:  
Human

Preferred Hand: (Right handed, left handed, or ambidextrous?)  
Left

Eye Color:  
Golden yellow

Hair Color:  
Dark brown

Hairstyle:  
Parts pinned back, but the rest down.

Birthmarks/scars:  
Like her sister, her body is covered in various scars due to the abuse of her mother, and some she has gained from living on Pandora.

Health:  
Physically- Perfectly fine  
Mentally- Royally fucked up, just doesn't show it and tries to fight it.

Allergies:  
Ironically, dogs //shot

Phobias:  
Cynophobia  
Monophobia

Addictions: (Drugs, alcohol, gambling, or bad teen romance)  
Drinks regularly, but not full blown alcoholic.

Mental Disorders: ([Ex: Depression, Bipolar Disorder, Paranoia.] May be optional.)  
Slight paranoia  
Bipolar

Style: (The overall style your character shows, not just limited to clothing. Ex: Punk, Goth, Nerd)  
Slightly western, completely badass.

Grooming:  
Normally well-kept, but can get dusty and bloody from bandit killing. 

Coordination: (How physically fit is your character? Also add things like reflexes, ect.)  
Fast reflexes, like her sister. Rather fit due to growing up on Pandora, and partaking in the murderizing of bandit scum.

Habits and Mannerisms: (Any nervous ticks or unconscious habits your character might have. Ex: Nail biting, crosses arms, or twirls hair)  
Chews on the inside of her mouth when nervous.

Stability: (How emotionally consistent are they?)  
If she gets pissed, she will snap. Past that, she has a good grip on her emotions.

Expressiveness: (Do they hide emotion or let it out openly?)  
Hide it from all but her sister.

When Happy: (Ex: Whistles, sings, skips)  
Hums a bit.

When Depressed: (Ex: locks themself in their room, listens to music, hugs a stuffed animal)  
Keeps to herself, throwing herself into whatever she is doing to keep herself distracted

When Angry: (Ex: Punches walls, screams at people, trolls online)  
Time to murder bandits

Current Residence:  
Lynchwood, Pandora

Community:  
Mostly bandits or part of her sister's posse

Wardrobe:  
http://orig15.deviantart.net/62a1/f/2016/100/1/7/mystyle__3__by_xxxmagical_pandaxxx-d9yf0dt.jpg (Note: I do not know how to add pictures, if pasting the link does not work. If anyone is a nice kind soul and would like to teach me, I'd appreciate it!)  
I am not much of an artist, so that is why there is a picture from a doll maker. I do apologize, I just cannot draw at all, not even stick figures.

Accessories: (Tattoos, piercing, jewelry, glasses, ect.)  
Necklace, potentially has a tattoo or two //shot

Prized Possession:  
Old photo of her sister, and her.

Lovers: (From childhood crushes, to exes, to a married partner, who does your character love?)  
Likely no one because to busy keeping an eye on her sister.

Marital Status:  
Single 

Position: (Dom/Sub)  
Probably a sub, unlike her sister ahaha.

Fetishes:  
Not nearly as kinky as her sister, thats all I know.

Virginity:  
Still has it.

Occupation:  
Medic/Doctor of Lynchwood  
Nisha's babysitter.

Work Ethnic: (How hard does your character work? How do they feel about their job?)  
Pretty damn strong

Experience:  
Taught first aid since she was a kid, she's only bettered herself since.

Morals:  
Pretty much the same as her sister, only she isn't as murderous

Motivation:  
Family

Priorities:  
1st: Her sister  
2nd: Her work  
3rd: Her life

Philosophy:  
Life sucks, but gotta put the big girl panties on and deal with it

Influences:  
Her sister

Main Goal:  
To keep her sister safe

Career:  
Medic/Doctor

Desires:  
For her sister to stop being an idiot and putting herself in danger

Worst Nightmare:  
Her sister dying

Best Memories:  
Playing and spending time with her sister, and potentially her mother and father. A non-normal day, with no beatings.

Worst Memories:  
Seeing her sister's dog attack her, and then proceeding to watch her sister kill the dog.

Hobbies/Interests:  
Bandit killing  
EchoNet

Skills/Talents:  
Medical training  
Proficient with SMGs

Sense of Humor: (Dark/dry/witty/sarcastic/dirty/childish/sophisticated/ironic)  
Witty, sarcastic, childish, and dark. 

Pet Peeves:  
Not washing hands before a meal.

Quirks:  
She has to clean her gun each time she goes out, even if she hasn't used it at all.

Strengths:  
Great with first aid, and quick with a gun.

Flaws:  
Finds people hard to trust  
Kinda shy

Perception:  
It sucks, but what can you do?

Conflicts:  
She'll get frustrated, but start comparing the two and takes the one she thinks she'll need.

Instincts:  
Protect her sister

Soft Spot:  
Her sister

Cruel Streak:  
Anything that could harm her sister, or if she is managed to get super pissed off.

Favorite Colour:  
Pink

Favorite Animals:  
Bullymong

Favorite Mythological Creatures:  
Unicorn

Favorite Flavors: (Ex: Vanilla, Sour, Strawberry)  
Caramel

Favorite Foods:  
Skag steak

Favorite Drinks:  
Pandoran Whiskey

Least Favorite Colour:  
White

Least Favorite Animals:  
Dog

Least Favorite Flavors:  
Vanilla

Languages:  
English

Voice:  
A bit high pitched

Speech Impediments:  
N/A

Greetings and Farewells:  
Greeting- Howdy  
Farewell- Seeya

State of Mind: (Ask your character "how are you" and see how they respond)  
"I'm, uh, fine. You?"

Compliment:  
"You're pretty damn good with a gun."

Insult:  
"Go to hell, you fucking skag humper!"

Expletive:  
"Son of a bitch."

Laughter: (What does your character's laugh sound like?)  
She snorts when she laughs.

Tag Line: (Something your character says a lot in everyday sentences. Can often be filled with a sound or vocalization. Ex: Lol, dude, uh)  
"Uh"

Alignment: (Good/Evil/Neutral/Lawful/Chaotic)  
Chaotic Neutral

Vice: (Pride/Greed/Gluttony/Lust/Envy/Sloth/Wrath)  
Envy

Virtue: (Patience/Diligence/Chastity/Temperance/Charity/Kindness/Humility)  
Humility

Tropes: (What about your character is stereotypical or cliched? [You can't say nothing. Every character has some kind of cliche in them])  
Envious little sibling, in the shadow of the elder sibling

One Word: (Use a single adjective to sum up your character in a nutshell)  
Layered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Sheet © Character-Resource (From DeviantArt)


	3. To The Moon and Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faven's thoughts on the whole Pre-Sequel shebang.

Her feet started to throb as her pacing only continued. She couldn't remember the last time she sat down after she received an update from her dear sister. The younger of the two, knew the other could take care of herself, and she had four other capable people to back her up. And a Claptrap, ugh. Yet, she still was worried.

For the first time in a long time, her sister had gone off world to do a job from some corporate stooge who wanted a vault. Which, she remembered vividly what had gone on when she found out.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

The two women's boots clicked against the floor, one right after the other. 

"You... You can't just take off to do some job off Pandora without telling me sooner!" The younger growled out, her hands crossed her chest. Her eyes never left the other as she continued to pact stuff in a bag.

"I /can/, and I /am. It should be an easy job, just gonna help this guy and some people get a vault. Imagine how much money we can rank in for some guns!"

"Nish, that... That isn't the point! You're going to /Elpis/, not somewhere here on Pandora! And you know the stories about the vault they found her a while ago. It was all just a huge murder fest!"

The elder cackled, halting her packing to shoot a sadistic grin at the younger female.

"Oh, I /know/. This vault is going to be so much fun. Come on Faven, you know that isn't why you're all pissed." Her attention went back to putting spare clothes in the bag, a chuckle escaping her. "You're jealous I'm going, and you're not.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

And in truth, the little sister was jealous. She wanted to go hunting a vault with her elder sister, but apparently the offer was only for her and her sister didn't want the younger there. It was to dangerous for her, but not enough danger for Nisha. Oh, it pissed her off. As a hand went up to push some hair over her shoulder, she remembered storming out and not even saying a farewell to her sister when she left.

She regretted that when her sister contacted her a few days she left. Apparently things went to shit during them getting there and then they had to get to some place called Concordia. Faven could almost hear the happiness in her sister's voice, that she wasn't there. Even if she was a doctor. Granted, the call ended on a rather good note.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah so the guy who actually hired me, is pretty damn handsome."

The younger sister snorted, rolling over in her bed. "Oh? You'll need to send me pictures while you gush on him."

"Name's Jack, despite not knowing how to shoot an actual gun, and hiring a fucking Claptrap, he's pretty smart. He even has a body double thats on the team, so I get to see that handsome mug all the time. He also seems to be pretty violent. Totally killed this guy called Meriff--"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa--" The younger sister cut the woman on the moon off, snorting. "/Meriff/? The fuck kind of name is that?"

Laughter reached her ear, the elder bobbing her head in a nod. "Its apparently the combination of mayor and sheriff. But no, Jack totally killed him. Really hot. Luckily, we have some down time before we have to go try and make him some robot army. So I figured, why not call my baby sister to make sure she's behaving herself."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
It seemed like she was gone for a long time, Faven thought. Even though she would get updates through either chatting or the occasional snap shot of something, it still was taking so long. And the last talk she got from her sister about right before she was going to go into the vault. Which, was right after she filled her in on how she was almost blown up. And it just had to happen, the young medic had seen from a distance what went down.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Even though her sister was the best shooter of the two, that didn't stop Faven from going out to hunt down some bandits and supplies on her own. By the time she was heading back to their place, she was caked in dirt and blood. Luckily, most of it belonging to bandits or the stray people she found and helped. What could she say, she enjoyed helping people. 

It was pretty dark out, but that didn't really matter to her, she just wanted an update from her sister. It had been maybe a day since the last one. Currently, she knew her sister was on Helios, which she gathered was that huge 'H' in the sky, working to take it back some some chick with a super funny name that made her spit out her morning drink when she heard it.

There was also something about how Jack had some weird admirer, and airlocked some poor scientists into space. The younger of the two had to bite her tongue to voice how she really wasn't starting to like the guy.

But, her attention was snapped up to the sky when she seen an explosion. Golden eyes widening as she rushed forward, as if that would do something.

"No, no, no, no--" 

With the sniper rifle on her back, she was quick to grab it in attempts to see if the scope would help her see any better than what she could. It didn't. Dread coursed through her body, a hand shooting up to wipe a certain type of liquid off her face. That must of had nothing to do with her sister, it was all fine, and Nisha was okay. She /had/ to be.

Minutes, though they seemed like hours, ticked by before the tell tale ringing of an echo device started going off. God, was she happy to hear her sister's voice.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

But, that was days ago. Her sister hadn't been gone for more than a week at the most, but it felt like years to her. It was the longest they were ever apart, and normally she'd get a call or something a few times a day. She had no idea what could be going on.

Her pacing only continued, until she heard the sound of a front door opening. A gun was in her hands faster than someone could say Pandora, it trained on the door. It remained like that, until a set of golden eye's met her own. A grin on both their faces, as her gun lowered and she took quick strides to embrace her sister.

"About damn time, you bitch!"

The elder sister just laughed, returning the embrace. "Well sorry, the echo shit seems to be bad from a vault on Elpis, to Pandora."

Faven quickly pulled back to get a look at her sister, a slight frown on her face as she noted a few new scars. Despite both of them being covered in scars from their fucked up childhood, to the ones caused by bullets and buzzaxes hitting them in battle, it always sucked catching new ones upon her sister. Granted, it was the same with the elder, who was doing her own evaluation of the younger.

"I'm just glad you're back. It's kinda sucked without you around." The elder's face fell a bit, causing the younger's to fall even more. Her arms crossing over her chest. "You are back to stay, right?"

"Actually, I just came to see you. Shit went wrong with the vault, and Jack's face got messed up pretty badly. He's in some weird surgery right now, so I took this chance to come down and see you. Gotta be there for the boyfriend when he wakes up, y'know."

The younger gave off a frown, but nodded.

"I guess, if that;s what you need to do. But, boyfriend, huh? Congrats. I guess I'll, uh, just stay here a while longer."

The elder paused, before shaking her head.

"Hmm, no. Jack'll be in the hospital for a while, and I don't know what everyone else is doing-- plus I don't really want to be around all those workers alone. So, why not come up with me? Hell, you're a medic and shit, so maybe you can help his face out."

"Wait, seriously? You don't think he'll mind?"

"So what if he does? Whats he going to do anyway?"

Both sisters laughed, moving to go start grabbing things for the younger. Nisha was beyond thrilled at the idea of her boyfriend meeting her sister. The only downside, the younger wasn't all that thrilled. She could get past what was told to her, but the fact her sister seemed ready to spend more time with him, turned her into a little green monster. Yet, Faven would do anything for her sister. Including leaving her home to go meet her crazy boyfriend, while he recovered in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Any reviews or thoughts would be welcome!


	4. Appearance is Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief look into just what Faven looks like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thank you for the kudos and views. I wanted to just give a better description of how Faven dresses and looks, a little comparing to Nisha.

When comparing the two sisters, before even getting under their skin, it was clear they differ. Where Nisha showed how tough and badass she was through clothes, one could argue that the youngest of the two had a more practical look. There was no doubt similarities between the two, mostly in the fact they both had an identical collar resting upon their necks. Amusingly, should one ask the younger sister just why she would wear such an item, she would admit it was a moment of 'monkey see, monkey do', when she was younger, and it just stuck with her. Instead of prancing around with a shirt that doesn't even cover her midsection, Faven had a simple, long sleeved, black, shirt with a collar she kept unbuttoned and sleeves rolled up to her elbows. A pink corset like piece was actually found over her shirt, giving it double protection, while her sister's was bare. Two straps came a crossed her right shoulder so she could hook her guns, or any medical kit she thought she might need. After all, her favourite past time was patching up her dear sister's wounds.

The sister's were similar when it came to what they wore in pants, at least. Faven clothed her lower half in a set of dark blue jeans, held up by a black belt. With a holster on the left side for a pistol, she kept herself ready for any high noon showdowns. Despite not being a vault hunter herself, Faven still adorned some kick ass boots. Raising up to cover most her lower leg, stopping just a few inches below her knees, was a pair of black boots. Similar to her shirt, Faven had to slip a bit of pink into the black, in an attempt to show her more feminine side. In this case, it resulted in the buckles of her boots, matching that of the corset like belt she wore on over her shirt. The youngest Kadam deemed herself as a practical dresser, and sometimes did wonder if she should try dressing like a cowgirl, badass, like her sister. But, each time she realized, she preferred her style. Even if the Pandoran sun wasn't all that kind to her wearing black.

Once you got past the clothes and decided to look at her appearance, the similarities seemed to falter. With her hair quite a few shades lighter than her sister, Faven decided to keep her hair long while her sister chopped most her's off. Her normal hairstyle kept it pushed over both shoulders, while parts that would be around her face were pulled back into a small, low,, ponytail behind her head. Even if it didn't help that her short bangs would always escape such a prison for the hair, she continued to keep her hair in such a style. Save for when she was helping someone with an injury, then it would be pulled back into a high ponytail, to avoid getting in her way. While her skin matched that of her sister, the youngest had more noticeable freckles than Nisha. Mostly showing up around her nose, yet fanning out to pepper under her golden eyes. Nisha would occasionally pick on her little sister, stating that if she wore a hat like her, maybe she wouldn't have to deal with such a thing. 

Neither sister could say they were overly tall, especially when Nisha would find herself standing next to a giant like Wilhelm. Faven only really got a chance to meet the man once, and felt even more dwarfed than her sister. Nisha had maybe two or three inches on her sister when it came to height. Nisha would tease Faven when they were younger about it all the time, since she was even shorter then. But at the age of nineteen, she finally managed to grow into her own body. A body that was actually smaller than her sister's, even when not talking about height. While it was true both sisters would run around Pandora, taking out bandit camps, Nisha was larger when it came to muscles and tone. Not to say Faven didn't have any of her own, it was just not as much nor as visible as her sister.

It was the same for scars. Both sister's had their fair share from childhood, up through their time on their own. Nisha owned up to her scars, and Faven attempted to do the same, but felt slightly bashful about the idea of showing of her own. Maybe that was why the younger didn't bother to show off as much skin as her sister. The worst scar the younger had was a long, faded, scar that panned diagonally a crossed her left palm. Like Nisha, she worked to catch what her mother would throw, but unlike Nisha- her reflexes were not the best. A glass shattered and a piece managed to slice her exposed palm, at the age of four. Faven would always remember that, it was the first time she would need stitches from an act caused by her mother.


	5. A Remaking of A Character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faven has a new look

Hello!

Though I know this is skipped over, my OC Faven Kadam has a new look! 


End file.
